Commande Réaction
Les Commandes Réaction sont un élément du gameplay apparaissant pour la première fois dans Kingdom Hearts II, et réapparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories. En appuyant sur , Sora agira selon le titre de la commande. La plupart des Commandes Réaction sont utilisées lors du combat, mais elles peuvent aussi être utilisées pour commencer des conversations et pour ouvrir des coffres. Certaines Commandes Réaction sont nécessaires pour finir la bataille. Fonctionnement Les commandes réactions sont des actions contextuelles utilisées pour dynamiser le combat. Elles diffèrent selon le cadre (compétences activées, alliés, ennemis affrontés, lieu...) et nécessitent d'appuyer sur pour être déclenchées et permettre au personnage contrôlé d'utiliser des techniques exclusives. Explication On peut scinder les commandes réaction en trois types : *'Commandes réactions alliées :' Elles sont disponibles selon les compétences activées, principalement des coopérations, et font souvent agir les personnages alliés. *'Commandes réactions ennemies :' Elles changent selon les ennemis combattus. Presque chaque Sans-cœur et Simili en possède une, qui permet généralement d'exploiter ses faiblesses ou d'utiliser une de ses particularités contre d'autres ennemis. *'Commandes réactions spéciales :' Elles sont utilisables dans des cas particuliers et ont des effets variables, comme le fait de parler avec un personnage, d'intéragir avec un objet du décor ou d'accéder à un menu. Commandes réactions alliées Parler Sert à parler aux personnages non-jouables. Sora peut parler à ses alliés de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils ne le suivent pas (par exemple, lorsque la Preuve d'Existence à Illusiopolis est encore scellée). Ouvrir Sora ou Roxas se sert de la Keyblade ou du bâton de Struggle pour ouvrir des coffres. Skateboard Utiliser ou descendre du skateboard. Les autres commandes se trouvent ci-dessous : ;Sur la terre * : Saut (dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, on utilise ) * : Flip ;Grinding * (near an edge): Grind * (while grinding): Handstand ;En l'air * : 360 * : Air Walk * : Grab Vous aurez besoin de ces commandes au début de Kingdom Hearts II, surtout pour la Tournée du facteur. Remarque : Les commandes pour 360 et Air Walk sont inversées dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Sauvegarder Accéder à un point de sauvegarde. Haut de la page Commandes réactions ennemies Simili/Organisation XIII Simili génériques Certaines Commandes Réaction sont disponibles lorsque le joueur combatte certains boss et leurs Simili associés, donc elles peuvent être trouvées sous la même catégorie que les boss. *'Infaillible' :Sora prend un Assassin au point de s'exploser et le lance par terre. L'Assassin est détruit, les ennemis proches subissent des dégâts et les autres Assassins sont forcés de sortir de la terre. :Utilisée contre l'Assassin *'Face-à-face' :Sora doit selectionner "The End" dans la barre de commandes avant le temps imparti pour en finir avec le Samouraï, mais si vous attendez trop longtemps pour effectuer la Commande Réaction, c'est vous qui serez fini. :Utilisée contre le Samouraï (ou Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix) Haut de la page Membres de l'Organisation XIII La liste des Commandes Réaction pour les membres de l'Organisation XIII et des boss Simili se trouve ci-dessous ; notez que certains personnages ne peuvent être combattus que dans Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+. * Zexion * Larxene * Lexaeus * Marluxia * Axel * Armure Astrale * Demyx * Xaldin * Xigbar * Luxord * Saïx * Dragoon Ship * Xemnas Zexion *''Dispel'' (Expulser) :Lorsque Sora est imprisonné dans le lexique, il frappe le lexique où se cache Zexion, lui infligeant des dégâts et libérant Sora. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Zexion aux Enfers Haut de la page Larxene *''Other Break'' :Sora saisit le poignet de Larxene et la lance dans l'air. Ensuite, il saisit le poignet de son clone, le tournoie en l'air et le lance vers la véritable Larxene, leur faisant rejoindre par force. Larxene est choquée pour une courte période. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Larxene au Port Royal - Île de la Muerta Haut de la page Lexaeus *'Mega Impact' :Sora jumps back as his "power meter" increases to an amount 100 points more than Lexaeus's (equal if Lexaeus's power is 99999, the maximum), Sora then slides quickly into Lexaeus, slamming him with a massive uppercut, knocking Lexaeus unconscious. :Used Against: Lexaeus as Absent Silhouette in Twilight Town - Sandlot Haut de la page Marluxia *''Rob Count'' :Sora évite l'attaque de Marluxia et tire son faux avec la Keyblade. Ensuite, il lance le faux vers Marluxia, lui infligeant des dégâts et rajoutant une valeur de 13 au compteur. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Marluxia dans le Château de la Bête - Chambre de la Bête *''Air Trample'' :Sora saute sur le faux de Marluxia, le frappant en l'air et à travers l'arène. Cette attaque lui inflige des lourds dégâts (entre 2/10 et 4/10 de la vie de Marluxia, mais cela dépend de la Keyblade utilisée). Toutefois, cette attaque n'augmente pas le compteur. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Marluxia dans le Château de la Bête - Chambre de la Bête Haut de la page Axel *'Transcendance' :Roxas/Sora saute vers Axel, l'attaquant avec sa Keyblade (ou ses Keyblade). :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, ainsi que les données d'Axel *'Extincteur' :Roxas/Sora lance Axel par terre et le paralyse momentanément. Le sol n'est plus couvert de flammes pour une période. :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, ainsi que les données d'Axel *'Lame explosive' :Roxas lance ses Keyblade sur Axel, le forçant à sortir des flammes. :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle Haut de la page Armure Astrale *'Glissade' :Sora (ou Roxas) glisse derrière l'ennemi ; tous les Reflets et Sombreurs sont rendus confus pour une courte période. Cette Commande Réaction peut aussi être utilisée pour éviter les épines de Xemnas et de l'Armure Astrale. Dans ce cas, Sora ou Roxas glisse en évitant les attaques de l'adversaire (avec une animation qui ressemble au Double saut), et il rapprochera Xemnas ou l'Armure Astrale pour l'attaquer. :Utilisée contre le Reflet, le Sombreur, l'Armure Astrale et Xemnas *'Contre-clef' :Lorsque l'Armure Astrale essaie de donner un coup de poing à Roxas, ce dernier saute en évitant sa main, puis il frappe le visage de l'Armure Astrale. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale *'Salto lunaire' :Après avoir été lancé en l'air par l'Armure Astrale, Roxas descend en frappant sa tête. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale *'Fracasse' :Après avoir fait basculer le palier, l'Armure Astrale crée une orbe géante. Roxas lance la Keyblade vers l'orbe pour lui faire sauter. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale Haut de la page Demyx *'Vedettournement' :Cette Commande Réaction est disponible lors du deuxième combat contre Demyx à la Forteresse Oubliée. Elle apparaît lorsque Demyx saute vers Sora en essayant de le lancer en l'air. Si Vedettournement est activé, Sora se tient derrière Demyx et tient sa Keyblade comme une guitare avant de frapper Demyx. Toutefois, si Sora est en Non-forme, cette Commande Réaction est activée automatiquement, et Sora recevrait plus de dégâts. :Utilisée contre Demyx *'Contredanse' :Sora saisit un clone de Demyx et le tournoie pour attaquer les autres clones qui l'entourent. La même commande peut être utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure). :Utilisée contre les clones de Demyx Haut de la page Xaldin *'Sauter' :Sora apprend une attaque de Xaldin ou la Chimère, saute en l'air et transperce l'ennemi avec la Keyblade. Il est possible de stocker cette Commande Réaction neuf fois. La magie peut être utilisée normalement lors du stockage. :Utilisée contre Xaldin ou la Chimère. Haut de la page Xigbar *'Riposte' :Bloquer l'attaque sniper de Xigbar. :Utilisée contre Xigbar *'Ricochet' :Sora se téléporte devant un laser et le détourne vers l'ennemi. :Utilisée contre Xigbar ou le Sniper Haut de la page Luxord *'Jouer' :Trois "X" et un "O" apparaissent dans le menu de commande. Sélectionnez le O pour obtenir des munnies et immobiliser les ennemis, ou dans le cas de Luxord, réduire son temps. Si vous déclenchez le X (ou si vous ne faîtes rien), Sora est transformé en carte. :Utilisée contre Luxord ou le Joueur *'Arrêter les dés' : Les commandes réaction "X" et "O" apparaissent tour à tour. Si vous appuyez sur O, vous btenez des munnies et les ennemis ne bougent plus (dans le cas de Luxord, son temps sera réduit). Si vous sélectionnez le X (ou si vous ne faîtes rien), Sora est transformé en dé. :Utilisée contre Luxord ou le Joueur *'Retourner' :Retourne les cartes utilisées par Luxord et révèle leurs faces cachées. :Utilisée contre Luxord Haut de la page Saïx *'Furie' :Sora saisit la claymore de l'adversaire et flotte en l'air en attirant d'autres ennemis. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker *'Eclipse' :En utilisant la claymore de Saïx ou d'un Berserker, Sora retourne vers l'arrière et frappe l'ennemi. Il est possible d'utiliser cette attaque trois fois. Chaque coup de claymore inflige aux ennemis une moitié de dégâts infligés par chaque coup de Keyblade. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker *'Tempête magna' :Après trois Eclipses successives, Sora fait tournoyer la claymore et la lance vers l'ennemi, lui infligeant trois fois plus de dégâts. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker Haut de la page Dragoon Ship *'Slicer' :When facing a rising block from the skyscrapers, Sora slices through it with three quick slashes. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis *'Skyscraper' :Sora leaps past the skyscraper blocks, slashing them as he passes by while heading towards the Castle when facing Xemnas in The World That Never Was. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis *'Escablade' :Used to allow Sora to leap to buildings depending on their distance away. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis *'Stunt Dodge' :Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the other cannon. This Reaction Command is used to escape the attacks of the cannon. If one cannon has already been destroyed, Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the nearby railing to avoid the attacks of the cannon, and jumps back. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis *'Riding Shot' :Sora locks onto one of the skyscraper blocks and bats it towards the Nobody Dragoon Ship. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis *'Meteor Rain' :Riku executes a 360° slash that breaks the skyscraper block, launching the debris towards the Dragoon Ship, breaking its wing shield. :Utilisée contre Xemnas et son dragon à Illusiopolis'' Haut de la page Xemnas *'Affronter' :Sora rompt avec force la malédiction Xemnas fait retomber sur lui, puis court en ascendant la Tour du Souvenir tant que Xemnas saute du haut de la tour. Il faut noter que la commande réaction suivante dépend de la distance entre Sora et Xemnas lorsque le joueur appuie sur . Si le joueur ne fait rien, Xemnas infligera des lourds dégâts à Sora. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Repousser' :Sora passe Xemnas mais ne l'attaque pas, et ne reçoit aucun dégât. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Riposte' :Sora frappe Xemnas, lui infligeant des dégâts mineurs. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Assommer' :Lorsque Sora est proche à Xemnas, Sora le bloque et le fonce vers la Tour de Souvenir. Dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, si le joueur réussit à activer cette commande, Xemnas n'aura qu'un seul HP. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Délivrer' :Riku saute et libère Sora avant que Xemnas n'aspire tous ses HP. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Defend' :Quand Xemnas sépare Sora de sa Keyblade , Riku l'attrape et la renvoie sur lui. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Parer' :Sora et Riku parent rapidement le barrage d'Aerolames de Xemnas. Pour survivre l'attaque, il faut appuyer rapidement sur et (ou dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix). :Utilisée contre Xemnas Haut de la page ---- Sans-cœur Sans-cœur génériques La liste de Commandes Réaction pour les Sans-cœur génériques se trouve ci-dessous. *'Saisir' :Sora saute et saisit un Androïde par son dos. :Utilisée contre l'Androïde *'Balayage' :Sora tourne en tenant l'Androïde lorsque ce dernier tire son laser. Les ennemis qui l'entourent subissent des lourds dégâts, ou ils sont détruits. :Utilisée contre l'Androïde *'Photochoc' :Sora saisit et lance le Bonbonnier lorsqu'il prend forme d'une boule de lumière. :Utilisée contre le Bonbonnier (Indisponible dans la Terre des Lions) Haut de la page *'Soleil levant' :Après avoir attaqué un Carapaçon, Sora saute et le saisit à bras-le-corps jusqu'à cinq fois, infligeant des dégâts aux ennemis proches. :Utilisée contre le Carapaçon (après l'avoir attaqué) *'Rodéo' :Chevaucher le Carcasse pour produire des ondes de choc. :Utilisée contre le Carcasse *'Démantibuler ' :Après avoir utilisé Rodéo, Sora fait tourner le Carcasse et le plante dans le sol, la tête sur la terre, lui infligeant jusqu'à trois coups. :Utilisée contre le Carcasse *'Ultrasons' :Sora se sert de Chauve-grappin comme un fléau pour blesser les ennemis qui l'entourent. :Utilisée contre le Chauve-grappin *'Klaxon' :Sora appuie sur un Crescendo, guérissant l'équipe. (puissance = magie de Sora x30) :Utilisée contre le Crescendo *'Gigue' :Sauter dans l'air pour attaquer la Crypto Ombre. :Utilisée contre la Crypto Ombre Haut de la page *'Parafoudre' :Sora détourne le laser de l'Electro-tour ; le joueur est requis d'appuyer sur à plusieurs reprises. :Utilisée contre l'Electro-tour *'Déracinement' :Sora déracine une Fleur Bloquante, produisant une onde de choc qui inflige des dégâts aux ennemis autour de lui. :Utilisée contre la Fleur Bloquante *'Antigel' :Sora renvoie le jet du Cartomancien. :Utilisée contre le Cartomancien *'Aéro-lance' :Sora attrape la lance du Lancier et vole aux alentours avec la lance, frappant de nombreux ennemis. :Utilisée contre le Lancier Haut de la page *'Lame éclair' :Sora s'élance et attaque le Mono-Magnum. :Utilisée contre le Mono-Magnum Haut de la page *'Roulade' :Roule sur le côté avant que la Minute bombe ne s'auto-détruise. :Utilisée contre la Minute bombe *'Amorti' :Balance un Roto-tank dans les airs. :Utilisée contre le Roto-tank *'Météore' :Après Amorti, Sora plaque le Roto-tank sur le sol et répète cela jusqu'à son élimination. :Utilisée contre le Roto-tank *'Moulinet' :Sora bloque l'Hélicopiaf. :Utilisée contre l'Hélicopiaf Haut de la page *'Aero-lame' :Après Aéro-lame, Sora tourne sur lui-même et blesse les ennemis aux alentours. :Utilisée contre l'Hélicopiaf *'Tourniquet' :Sora attrape un Pirate Volant et le jette autour de lui. :Utilisée contre le Pirate Volant *'Trombe' :Sora s'élance et attaque plusieurs fois. :Utilisée contre le Pugiliste sur la Terre des Lions *'Grosse Frappe' :Sora projette dans les airs un Rondouillard ou un Gros bandit avec une attaque surpuissante. Peut être utilisée après Contrecoup. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard et le Gros bandit *'Parer' :Bloque le Rondouillard quand il se déchaîne. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard *'Contrecoup' :Après avoir utilisé Parer, Sora frappe le Rondouillard six fois. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard *'Tornade' :Sora chevauche un Rotor Mou et tournoie pour blesser les ennemis ; le joueur doit contrôler la direction avec le stick gauche. :Utilisée contre le Rotor Mou *'Dissiper' :Sora peut se servir de cette Commande Réaction uniquement dans la Terre des Lions. La commande apparaît lorsque des flammes bleues attaquent et encerclent Sora, et permet à Sora de les utiliser contre ses ennemis. :Utilisée contre le Shaman *'Cyclone' :Attaque aérienne plongeante contre le Soldat. :Utilisée contre le Soldat Haut de la page *'Gadget' :Sora tire un prix d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 75-100% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Rare' :Sora tire un objet commun d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 74-50% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Collector' :Sora tire un objet rare d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 49-25% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Mythique' :Sora tire un objet très rare d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 24-1% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette Haut de la page *'Backshuffle' :Sora saute vers l'arrière à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les coups de hache du Pirate mort-vivant A. :Utilisée contre le Pirate mort-vivant A *'High Counter' :After Backshuffle, Sora counterattacks Undead Pirate A. :Used against: Undead Pirate A *'Return Fire' :Sora blocks crossbow bolts back at Undead Pirate C. :Used against: Undead Pirate C Haut de la page ---- Heartless Sub-Bosses *'Expulser' - Duetto/Maillon Ténébreux :Permet à Sora de vaincre le Chevalier Gargouille ou le Guerrier Gargouille instantanément. Sora peut aussi se servir de cette commande pour faire sortir la Fleur de Brume du Duetto, ainsi que de faire sortir le Maillon Ténébreux des piliers ou du chandelier. :Utilisée contre le Chevalier Gargouille, le Guerrier Gargouille, le Duetto et le Maillon Ténébreux *'Pyro-tir et Givro-tir' - Poussah Volcano et Poussah Blizzaro :Sora transperce sa Keyblade dans le corps du Poussah Volcano, ou saisit le nez du Poussah Blizzaro et le lance. :Utilisée contre le Poussah Volcano ou le Poussah Blizzaro *'Ingestion' - Automato-cage :Lorsque l'Automato-cage est au point d'avaler Am, Stram ou Gram, Sora saute dans la cage pour l'attaquer de l'intérieur. :Utilisée contre l'Automato-cage *'Héler' - Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed :Appeler Timon et Pumbaa afin qu'ils vous rejoignent ; Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed entrent en collision. :Utilisée contre Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed *'Gèle' - Programme Belliqueux :Lorsque la barre des Granules est complète, Sora arrête momentanément le mouvement du Programme Belliqueux. :Utilisée contre le Programme Belliqueux *'Capturer' - Am, Stram et Gram :Après avoir réduit à zéro les HP de Am, Stram et Gram, utiliser un emballage pour l'emprisonner. :Utilisée contre Am, Stram et Gram Top ---- Heartless and Non-Heartless Major Bosses These are Bosses you'll encounter through the story that are being controlled by Organization XIII or Pete to become Heartless, or are generally Heartless on their own. * Shan-Yu * Beast * Dark Thorn * Cerberus * Pete * L'Hydre * Capitaine Barbossa * Oogie Boogie * Scar * Grim Reaper * Hadès * Jafar * The Experiment * Duo Sismique * Sark * Maître Contrôle Principal * Sephiroth Shan-Yu *'Press' :Lock swords with Shan-Yu, tap repeatedly. :Used against: Shan-Yu *'Takedown' :After "Press", Sora pushes Shan-Yu away as Mulan deals some damage. :Used against: Shan-Yu Top La Bête *'Wake Up!' :Big Ben assomme la Bête avec sa cloche. :Utilisée contre la Bête *'Charge' :When Beast's HP gets low, repeatedly tap to fill gauge. :Utilisée contre la Bête *'Get Up!' :If Charge is successful, wakes up Beast, finishing the battle. :Utilisée contre la Bête Top Maillon Ténébreux *'Step Vault' :Use Dark Thorn's back to leap onto chandelier. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Catch' :Drop chandelier onto Dark Thorn after Step Vault. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Pendulum Round' :After Catch, swing chandelier around, hurling Dark Thorn away. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Slingshot' :After Dark Thorn throws Sora towards a pillar, Sora uses the momentum to grab the pillar and launch himself back at the Dark Thorn. :Used against: Dark Thorn Top Cerbère *'Evade' :Avoids Cerberus's "Trap" attack. :Used against: Cerberus *'Jump!' :After Evade, leap high into the air. :Used against: Cerberus *'À la niche!' :Après Saute!, Sora assomme Cerbère. :Utilisée contre Cerbère Top Pat *'Pinball' :When Pete activates his shield, swing Keyblade at him, knocking him across the room, breaking his shield. (Requires Hercules) :Used against: Pete *'About-Face' :When Pete (Timeless River) runs crazy, turn him around with the Keyblade. :Used against: Pete (Timeless River) *'Air Slash' :When fighting Pete in the Timeless River, when the Building Site scaffolding becomes unstable, makes Sora swing Keyblade like a propeller. :Used against: Pete Top L'Hydre *'Philaction' :Phil lance une urne en l'air lorsque Sora est sur le dos de l'Hydre. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Urninator' :Slam urn onto Hydra's back, stunning heads. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Vol de Pégase' :Voler en passant les têtes de l'Hydre en chevauchant Pégase. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Attack' :After Pegasus Run, while on Pegasus, slash at Hydra heads. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Vaincre' :Couper une tête de l'Hydre après avoir réduit ses HP. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre Haut de la page Capitaine Barbossa *'Twin Counter' :After Barbossa attacks Jack Sparrow, help Jack get back to his senses. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Sonic Dive' :After Twin Counter, attack Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Land' :Step on Barbossa's sword. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Reverse Blade' :After Land, attack Captain Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Top Oogie Boogie *'Fore!' :Swing the Keyblade golfer-style to knock presents up onto Oogie Boogie's platform to shatter the glass floor. :Used against: Oogie Boogie Top Scar *'Counter' :When Scar pounces on Sora, hurls him away. :Used against: Scar Top Fossoyeur *'Hinder' :Stop Grim Reaper from collecting medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper *'Loot Launch' :After Hinder, launch Grim Reaper skyward to collect medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper *'Return' :Return cursed medallions to chest during 2nd Grim Reaper battle. :Used against: Grim Reaper (2nd time) Top Hadès *'Mânes' :Shoot one of Hercules's aura orbs at Hades, knocking him out of berserk mode. :Utilisée contre Hadès Haut de la page Jafar *'Ficeler' :Saisir la queue de Jafar et l'emballer. :Utilisée contre Jafar *'Toupie' :Après l'activation de Ficeler, faire tournoyer Jafar pour l'assomer. :Utilisée contre Jafar Haut de la page L'Expérience *'Kickspring' :Hurl The Experiment's body into other parts. :Used against: The Experiment Top Duo Sismique *'Bondir' :Sauter sur le dos du Duo Sismique. :Utilisée contre le Duo Sismique *'Fend' :Deflect Groundshaker's giant foot from stomping Sora. :Utilisée contre le Duo Sismique Top Sark *'High Climb' :Climb up the wall Sark summons. :Used against: Sark *'Needle Dive' :After High Climb, leaps from atop the wall, Keyblade-first straight into Sark's forehead, knocking him out. :Used against: Sark *'Zone Guard' :Block Sark's disc attack. :Used against: Sark *'Disc Strike' :After Zone Guard, send disc back at Sark. :Used against: Sark Top Maître Contrôle Principal *'Effacer' :Entamer une attaque contre le MCP. (Le joueur est requis d'avoir Tron dans son équipe.) :Utilisée contre le Maître Contrôle Principal *'Charger' :Taper sur à plusieurs reprises pour effacer les données du MCP et lui infliger des dégâts. :Utilisée contre le Maître Contrôle Principal Haut de la page Sephiroth *'Block' :Sora blocks all of Sephiroth's rapid sword slices in one go (only applies to Sephiroth's Flash combo). :Used against: Sephiroth Top Commandes réactions spéciales These Reaction Commands are unique for combat, going from "Limits" with that world's heroes or abilities triggered in combat. Limits *'Sidéral' :Peut être utilisée lorsque Sora est près de la Reine Minnie ; inflige des dégâts à tous les ennemis qui les encerclent. :Utilisée contre tous les Sans-cœur au Château Disney Haut de la page Drive Forms These are special abilities that can be unlocked for Sora to enable a Reaction Command to "Auto-Drive" when he is at a critical low health level. *'Valor' :Allows Sora to change to Valor Form when health is low and 3 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Valor" to be Equipped) *'Wisdom' :Allows Sora to change to Wisdom Form when health is low and 3 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Wisdom" to be Equipped) *'Master' :Allows Sora to change to Master Form when health is low and 4 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Master" to be Equipped) *'Final' :Allows Sora to change to Final Form when health is low and 5 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Final" to be Equipped) *'Limit' (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix only) :Allows Sora to change to Limit Form when health is low and 4 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Limit" to be Equipped) Haut de la page en:Reaction Command Catégorie:Compétences